Love Really Hurt
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Update! MinJae(Minhyuk-Sungjae), MinHoon(Minhyuk-Ilhoon)! Minhyuk uke, Sungjae seme, Ilhoon seme! BTOB Fanfiction! Don't Like Yaoi, Don't Read! Typo bertebaran.-.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Really Hurt © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : MinJae, MinHoon**

**Rating : PG+13**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo bertebaran, nggak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran, dll**

**~oOo~**

Kelas itu sangat ribut. Para siswa asyik bercanda, sedangkan siswinya bergosip-ria.

"Ehem" seorang namja paruh baya memasuki kelas itu. Semua murid diam lalu berlari duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa namja paru baya.

"Pagi pak" jawab murid-murid.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" namja paru baya itu memandang ke arah pintu, "ayo masuk"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, ganteng, dan 'dingin' itu memasuki kelas.

"Dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian" ucap namja paru baya, "perkenalkan dirimu, nak" lanjutnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Yook Sungjae, pindahan dari Jepang" ucap namja yang bernama Sungjae itu dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada bicara yang dingin pula.

Tunggu! Nada bicara dingin? Hey! Itu menarik perhatian seorang namja yang tadinya sedang menatap pemandangan luar jendela kini menatap Sungjae saat mendengar suaranya.

'Wah, tampan, tinggi, suaranya... Aku suka' batin namja itu, 'ya! Lee Minhyuk! Ingat, kau sudah memiliki Ilhoon, jangan berpaling!' Lanjut batin namja itu yang ternyata bernama Lee Minhyuk.

Tatapannya tak teralihkan dari Sungjae yang sedang berjalan ke kursi kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Hai, Minhyuk imnida" entah mengapa, saat Sungjae tepat duduk di depannya, Minhyuk langsung mengajaknya berkenalan. Padahal Minhyuk paling anti jika menyapa duluan. Sungjae berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Minhyuk lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Ia tak membalas ucapan Minhyuk.

"Hey" Minhyuk menepuk bahu Sungjae. Sungjae menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

_Glek!_

Minhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku Lee Minhyuk. Panggil aku Minhyuk" ucap Minhyuk sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengulangnya dua kali, aku tahu namamu Minhyuk" ucap Sungjae dingin.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan tatapan senang.

"Bukankah saat aku duduk tadi kau sudah memperkenalkan diri" Sungjae kembali menatap ke depan.

'Dingin...' Batin Minhyuk, 'tapi aku suka' lanjut batinnya.

**~oOo~**

"Chagiya~" Ilhoon memasuki kelas Minhyuk, ia menghampiri Minhyuk yang sedang bercanda bersama Peniel, Changsub dan Eunkwang.

"Annyeong, chagiya~" balas Minhyuk. Chup, Ilhoon mengecup bibir Minhyuk sekilas. Wajah Minhyuk memerah, ia melirik Sungjae. Sungjae sedang mendengarkan musik dari earphone sambil mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

'Syukurlah, dia tidak melihatnya' batin Minhyuk.

'Ya! Kenapa kau jadi takut kalau dia melihatmu berciuman dengan Ilhoon? Wae?' Batin Minhyuk lagi.

"Kaja kita ke kantin" Ilhoon merangkul pinggang Minhyuk. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Saat tiba di pintu kelas, Minhyuk berbalik melihat Sungjae.

'Hah~ dia tidak peduli..' Batin Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ilhoon. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Setelah jam sekolah usai, mereka langsung kencan di taman dekat sungai Han.

"Aniya" Minhyuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Ilhoon.

"Mian, chagi" ucap Minho dengan tampang memelas. Ia tahu namja'nya' itu akan badmood jika sudah seperti ini.

"Wah, es krim!" Seru Minhyuk senang saat melihat penjual es krim.

Minhyuk menatap Ilhoon dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Chagiya~ belikan aku ne?" Minhyuk menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya. Ilhoon yang melihat tingkah Minhyuk jadi gemas sama pacarnya yang kelewat manis itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Ilhoon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minhyuk.

"Gomawo chagiya" Minhyuk mencium bibir Ilhoon sekilas. Ilhoon pergi membelikan es krim sedangkan Minhyuk masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

**~oOo~**

Minhyuk memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Annyeong" sapa Minhyuk pada ia saat berjalan di samping meja Sungjae. Sungjae meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada smartphone-nya.

Minhyuk mengendikkan(?) Kedua bahunya lalu berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di belakang Sungjae.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Peniel, teman sebangku Minhyuk.

"Ani, aku hanya senang saja" ucap Minhyuk sambil memandang punggung Sungjae, senyumnya masih merekah.

"Cih! Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja" gumam Peniel. Minhyuk menoleh ke samping kirinya, tempat Peniel duduk.

"Mworago?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Peniel.

"Jinjja?" Peniel mengangguk. Minhyuk melirik ke arah Sungjae.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya...' Batin Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Minhyuk sering memandang Sungjae. Ia merasa bahwa ia mencintai Sungjae sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Eotteohke?" Gumam Minhyuk.

"Aku mencintai Ilhoonnie, tapi aku juga mencintai Sungjae. Yaa, walaupun Sungjae selalu mengabaikan sapaanku" gumam Minhyuk. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Huaaaahh! Eotteohke? Aku ingin bersama Sungjae, tapi aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan Ilhoonnie" Minhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku tetap berpacaran dengan Ilhoonnie, tapi besok aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungjae?" Gumam Minhyuk.

"Tapi itu kan artinya aku tidak setia. Tidak! Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungjae" tekad Minhyuk.

"Ya, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungjae" Minhyuk tersenyum.

'Mianhae, Ilhoonnie...' Batin Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

"Sungjae~ya" panggil Minhyuk yang sudah berdiri di samping meja Sungjae. Sungjae menatap Minhyuk, kedua alisnya terangkat seperti bertanya -ada-apa?-.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucap Minhyuk.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungjae dingin.

"Jangan disini. Bagaimana kalau di taman sekolah?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Kenapa kalau di sini?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Di sini banyak siswa" ucap Minhyuk.

"Bukankah di taman sekolah juga ada siswa?" tanya Sungjae.

"Aish! Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atap gedung?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Tidak buruk" mereka berdua keluar kelas berjalan menuju atap gedung.

**~oOo~**

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir. Dari tempat mereka sekarang, mereka dapat melihat siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

"Uhm..." Minhyuk menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya, "aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Minhyuk. Sungjae membulatkan matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau... Bukannya kau bersama Ilhoon? Cih! Ternyata kau bukan tipe namja setia" ucap Sungjae dingin.

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa, aku mohon jadilah pacarku" pinta Minhyuk.

'Aish! Kenapa aku jadi seperti pengemis begini...' Batin Minhyuk.

"Shireo!" Tolak Sungjae.

"Jebal~" Minhyuk menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku tidak mau" Sungjae bangkit dari duduknya. Minhyuk menarik tangan Sungjae.

"Hanya 16 hari saja, jebal~" pinta Minhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku" sungjae menghempaskan tangan Minhyuk lalu pergi dari situ.

Minhyuk menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

'Haahh~ aku malas masuk kelas, lebih baik membolos saja...' Batin Minhyuk. Ia duduk bersender pada penghalang, memasang earphone lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia sebenarnya cukup sedih diperlakukan seperti itu.

**~oOo~**

'Cih! Hanya karna ditolak, dia membolos? Dasar!' Batin Sungjae sambil menoleh ke bangku Minhyuk yang kosong.

_Ring~_

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi mulai keluar kelas satu persatu. Sungjae masih setia di dalam kelas. Ia melirik tas Minhyuk.

"Ck! Anak itu, kemana dia?" Gumam Sungjae.

_Drrrtttt~ Drrrtttt~_

Smartphone Sungjae bergetar. Ia melirik layar ponselnya. Panggilan masuk dari sang ayah. Ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Yoboseyo" sapa Sungjae.

"..."

"Waeyo appa?" Tanya Sungjae.

"..."

"mwo? Kenapa appa menanyakan itu?" Tanya Sungjae.

"..."

"Aish! Aku tidak mau appa" tolak Sungjae.

"..."

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar" ucap Sungjae ragu.

"..."

"Iya, sebentar aku akan membawanya ke rumah" ucap Sungjae.

"..."

"Annyeong"

_Tuuuttt~ tuuuttt~_

Sungjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eotteohke?" Gumamnya.

"Aku kan tidak memiliki pacar, lalu siapa yang akan aku bawa ke rumah?"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak membawa seorang pacar ke rumah, aku pasti akan dijodohkan. Aish! Eotteohke?" Sungjae terlihat frustasi. Matanya meneliti ruangan kelas. A-ha!

"Lee Minhyuk!" Seru Sungjae. Matanya menemukan tas Minhyuk dan dia mengingat Minhyuk tadi menembaknya. Ia mengambil tas itu.

"Dimana dia?" Gumamnya, "ah mungkin masih di atap gedung" Sungjae berlari menuju atap gedung.

**~oOo~**

"Haaah... Haaah... Haahh..." Sungjae mengatur napasnya. Matanya membulat melihat Minhyuk tertidur pulas dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Ckck... Pantas saja dia tidak masuk kelas matematika tadi" gumam Sungjae. Ia duduk di samping Minhyuk yang masih tertidur.

"Hey! Bangun" Sungjae menggoyangkan lengan Minhyuk.

"Ungh~" lengguh Minhyuk. Ia masih tertidur pulas.

"Aish! Anak ini" Sungjae menatap wajah Minhyuk.

_Deg!_

'Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata anak ini manis juga...' Batin Sungjae.

Sungjae terus memperhatikan Minhyuk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke penghalang, menyimpan kepala Minhyuk di bahu kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

**~oOo~**

"Ehm.." Minhyuk membuka matanya. Ia merasa aneh kenapa kepalanya seperti menindih sesuatu. Matanya melirik ke kanan. Tubuh seseorang! Ah, dia sedang bersandar pada bahu seseorang!

Minhyuk menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, matanya membulat saat menemukan sosok Sungjae sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

'Apa tadi aku tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Sungjae?" Batin Minhyuk.

Ia melihat wajah Sungjae.

"Tampan" gumamnya sambil menelusuri wajah Sungjae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tahu" ucap Sungjae tiba-tiba, matanya perlahan terbuka. Minhyuk terkejut, ia menjauhkan tangannya.

"K..kau..." Ucap Minhyuk terbata. Sungjae memperbaiki duduknya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu" ucap Sungjae. Minhyuk semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

"M..MWO?!" Minhyuk berseru kaget.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang" Tanya Sungjae.

"A...aniya... Aku sangat senang. Tapi kenapa kau berubah fikiran?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Ini karena Ayah-ku, jika hari ini aku tak membawa pacar-ku ke rumah, ia akan menjodohkanku" jelas Sungjae. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan Minhyuk.

"Oh" hanya itu yang diucapkan Minhyuk.

"Oh iya, ini hanya 16 hari, ingat itu" ucap Sungjae. Minhyuk mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sungjae. Minhyuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Matanya membulat.

"Stengah 6" ucapnya.

"Mwo?" Sungjae terkejut, "berarti aku tidur selama 4 jam stengah" gumam Sungjae.

"Kaja kita ke rumahku" ucap Sungjae.

"Untuk?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Ayahku ingin bertemu dengan pacar-ku" ucap Sungjae.

"Baiklah, kaja" mereka berdua berdiri. Berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Eh, kita ke kelas dulu. Aku belum mengambil tasku" ucap Minhyuk.

"Ini" Sungjae menunjukkan tas Minhyuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa ada di kau?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Tadi aku ingin membawakan tas ini padamu, tapi karena melihatmu sedang tidur pulas aku tak tega membangunkanmu" jelas Sungjae. Minhyuk mengangguk sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Minhyuk sambil tersenyum.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang" seru Sungjae saat memasuki rumahnya.

'Wah, rumahnya besar sekali dan sangat elegan...' Batin Minhyuk.

Sungjae menarik tangan Minhyuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara ayah Sungjae dari ruang tengah. Sungjae segera menghampiri appa-nya.

"Annyeong appa" sapa Sungjae.

"A..anyeong...ahjussi" sapa Minhyuk.

Ayah Sungjae memandang Minhyuk dari atas sampai bawah kemudian berdiri menghampiri Minhyuk. Jantung Minhyuk berdetak kencang.

"Ehem" ayah Sungjae berdehem, "apa kau pacar Sungjae?" Tanya ayah Sungjae. Glek, Minhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ne.. Ahjussi" Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Lee Minhyuk imnida" ucap Minhyuk sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Lee Minhyuk" ulangan ayah Sungjae, "apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Seorang pengusaha, ahjussi" ucap Minhyuk.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Lee Sungmin"

Ayah Sungjae terus mengintrogasi(?) Minhyuk. Minhyuk awalnya sangat tegang, namun sekarang ia sangat relax. Sungjae terkadang ingin ketawa melihat wajah Minhyuk yang 'gimana gitu' selama di introgasi(?) Oleh ayahnya.

**~oOo~**

"Hahahaha" Sungjae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minhyuk mem-poutkan bibirnya. Mereka sekarang berada di mobil Sungjae. Sungjae mengantar Minhyuk pulang.

"Berhentilah tertawa" ucap Minhyuk ketus.

"Haha... Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali" ucap Sungjae diiringi tawanya.

"Ishh" Minhyuk memasang earphone lalu memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar Sungjae. Sungjae melirik Minhyuk lalu fokus menyetir.

**~oOo~**

"Gomawo" ucap Minhyuk saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Minhyuk.

"Ne, turunlah" suruh -atau lebih tepatnya usir mungkin?- Sungjae.

"Ne" Minhyuk memandang bibir Sungjae, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungjae.

"A...aniyo" ucap Minhyuk sambil menggeleng. Sungjae mengerutkan keningnya. Minhyuk membuka pintu mobil itu, saat ia ingin keluar, Sungjae menahan tangannya. Minhyuk berbalik...

_Chup!_

Sungjae mencium kening Minhyuk.

"Keluarlah" suruh Sungjae. Minhyuk terdiam beberapa saat, lalu keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Minhyuk melambaikan tangannya. Sungjae langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Haah~, walau hanya kening, tak apalah. Yang penting Sungjae menciumku" Minhyuk tersenyum senang lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**~oOo~**

Minhyuk memasuki kelasnya, wajahnya tak seperti kemarin. Hari ini wajah terlihat sedikit murung. Saat melewati meja Sungjae, ia tak menyapa Sungjae seperti biasanya. Itu membuat Sungjae merasa heran.

"Minhyuk~ah, kemarin kau kemana?" Tanya Peniel saat Minhyuk sudah duduk di bangku.

"Ne, kau kemana? Tidak biasanya kau membolos" sahut Eunkwang. Minhyuk hanya diam, ia menatap ponselnya dengan nanar.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changsub menghampiri meja Minhyuk.

"Eotteohke? Kemarin Ilhoon menelponku sebanya 26 kali dan ia juga mengirim pesan sebanyak 30. Semua pesannya sama 'chagi, kau dimana? Kenapa kau membolos? Aku khawatir'..." Ucap Minhyuk dengan wajah lesu.

"Memangnya kemarin kau simpan dimana ponselmu sampai tak menyadari ada panggilan masuk?" Tanya Peniel.

"Kemarin aku tertidur di atap gedung. Saat aku bangun, ponselku sudah mati" jelas Minhyuk.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau tertidur di atap gedung?" Tanya Changsub. Minhyuk melirik ke arah Sungjae sebentar. Minhyuk menggeleng.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Changsub dan Eunkwang kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

**~oOo~**

Minhyuk berniat pergi ke kelas Ilhoon namun saat melewati bangku Sungjae, Sungjae menahan tangannya. Minhyuk memandang Sungjae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Temani aku makan di Kantin" ajak Sungjae.

"Mian, aku tak bisa. Aku harus menemui Ilhoonnie" ucap Minhyuk.

"Lee Minhyuk, aku ini-"

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang, setelah aku menemui Ilhoonnie" ucap Minhyuk lalu melepas tangan Sungjae yang menahan tangannya. Ia segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Ck!" Sungjae berdecak kesal, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah.

**~oOo~**

"Haah... Haah... Haah.." Minhyuk mengatur napasnya, ia melihat Ilhoon sudah menunggunya di bangku taman sekolah. Ia berlari menghampiri Ilhoon.

"Annyeong, chagiya" sapa Minhyuk. Ilhoon meliriknya sebentar lalu menatap ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Chagiya mianhae" Minhyuk duduk di samping Ilhoon, menatap ke arah Ilhoon. Ilhoon tak merespon sama sekali.

"Chagiya, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Minhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Kemarin saat pulang sekolah aku mampir ke rumahmu, ibumu bilang kau belum pulang. Kemana saja kau kemarin, eoh?" Tanya Ilhoon dingin. Glek! Minhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kemarin aku tertidur di atap gedung sekolah" ucap Minhyuk. Ilhoon mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Minhyuk.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa semalam kau tak menelpon atau mengirim pesan?" Tanya Ilhoon.

"Kemarin ponselku kehabisan daya, aku bangun tidur jam stengah 6. Saat sampai di rumah aku langsung men charge ponselku. Karena lelah, aku tertidur" jelas Minhyuk.

"Oh ya?"

"Chagiya, nan anmideo?(Kau tidak mempercayaiku?)" Tanya Minhyuk sambil memasang wajah sedihnya. Ilhoon melirik Minhyuk kemudian menghela napas, ia lalu menghadap ke arah Minhyuk.

"Aku mempercayaimu" jawab Ilhoon lalu mencium bibir Minhyuk. Mereka berciuman cukup lama.

Sungjae yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, saat melewati taman sekolah ia melihat adegan Ilhoon dan Minhyuk yang tengah berciuman. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah itu.

**~oOo~**

Pelajaran terakhir baru usai. Semua murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

"Minhyuk~ah, kami pulang duluan" ucap Eunkwang.

"Ne" jawab Minhyuk. Eunkwang, Changsub dan Peniel segera keluar kelas. Kini tinggal Sungjae dan Minhyuk di dalam kelas.

"A...aku pulang duluan" ucap Minhyuk sambil memakai tasnya. Saat melewati bangku Sungjae, Sungjae menahan tangan Minhyuk.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Temani aku pergi ke mall" ucap Sungjae.

"Mwo? Mian-"

"Tidak ada penolakan" ucap Sungjae penuh penekanan pada tiap kata.

"Ta...tapi aku ada janji dengan Ilhoonnie" ucap Minhyuk sambil menatap wajah Sungjae.

"Mwo? Tadi aku sudah membiarkanmu bersamanya, sekarang kau harus bersamaku" tegas Sungjae.

"tapi Ilhoonnie sudah menungguku di gerbang" ucap Minhyuk. Mendengar nama Ilhoon membuat Sungjae mengingat kejadian di taman tadi.

"Ck!" Sungjae berdecak kesal lalu mencium bibir Minhyuk dengan kasar. Ia melumat bibir Minhyuk, menggigit bibir bawah Minhyuk membuat Minhyuk menjerit tertahan, saat Minhyuk menjerit Sungjae memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Minhyuk. Karna Minhyuk tak membalas ciumannya, Sungjae segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ck!" Sungjae melepaskan tangan Minhyuk dengan kasar lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Minhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Argh" ringisnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret dirinya. Ia melihat foto yang baru di ambilnya.

"Huumm...bibirku terluka" gumamnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

**~oOo~**

"Kau kemana saja chagi? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Ilhoon yang sudah lelah menunggu Minhyuk di gerbang.

"Mian, tadi saat jalan aku terjatuh dan inilah hasilnya" Minhyuk menunjuk bibirnya yang terluka.

"Aigoo~, lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati. Kaja" Ilhoon menaiki motornya yang sedari tadi setia bertengger di samping Ilhoon. Minhyuk menaiki motor Ilhoon.

**~oOo~**

"Arggghhh!" Sungjae mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi?" Gumamnya.

"Mengapa aku melakukannya?"

"Ah! Bibirnya tadi terluka... Argh!" Sungjae memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya?"

**~oOo~**

Minhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sungjae baru memasuki kelas. Biasanya kan Sungjae datang lebih dulu daripada dia?

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Minhyuk saat Sungjae sudah duduk di bangku depannya.

"Kenapa? Masalah buatmu kalau aku baru datang?" Tanya Sungjae ketus.

'Aigoo~ apa yang baru kau katakan?' Gerutu batin Sungjae.

"A..aniya..." Minhyuk menggeleng, "apa kau masih marah?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sungjae ketus.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Minhyuk.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Peniel yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Minhyuk dan Sungjae. Minhyuk menengok ke samping kanannya.

"A...aniya" ucap Minhyuk sambil menggeleng. Peniel hanya mengangguk.

**~oOo~**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Leeteuk sonsaengnim.

"Pagi pak" jawab para murid.

"Hari ini kalian akan memiliki teman baru, dia pindahan dari Busan. Silahkan masuk nak" seorang namja manis, tinggi, tampan memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak" ucap Leeteuk sonsaengnim.

"Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Lim Hyunsik, bangapseumnida" ucap namja bernama Lim Hyunsik itu atau lebih singkatnya Hyunsik.

"Oke, silahkan cari bangku yang kosong" Hyunsik mengangguk lalu berjalan mencari bangku kosong, ia duduk di belakang Minhyuk.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap Leeteuk sonsaengnim.

**~oOo~**

"Hai, aku Peniel" sapa Peniel sambil menengok ke arah Hyunsik.

"Hai, Peniel. Bangapseumnida" ucap Hyunsik.

"Hai, aku Eunkwang. Ini Chansub dan yang ini Minhyuk" ucap Eunkwang sambil menunjuk Changsub dan Minhyuk.

"Hai, bangapta"

"Kau dari Busan, kan? Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" Tanya Changsub.

"Aku aslinya orang Seoul, tapi saat aku kelas 3 SMP ayahku pindah tugas ke Busan. Mau tak mau aku dan keluargaku juga harus pindah ke Busan. Sekarang ayahku kembali bertugas di Seoul dan di sinilah aku" jawab Hyunsik. Mereka mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala mereka-tanda bahwa mereka mengerti-.

"Chagiya" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hyunsik terdiam saat melihat sosok itu, sosok seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Sosok itu menghampiri mereka, tak menyadari keberadaan Hyunsik atau memang ia tak mengenal Hyunsik.

"Annyeong" sosok itu menyapa mereka. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Hyunsik. Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama.

'Ba...bagaimana bisa?' Batin sosok itu.

**TBC**

Annyeong :D

Bagaimana menurut readersdeul tentang ff ini? Jelek kah?

Oh ya, mian kalau judul ama ceritanya nggak nyambung, aku bingung kalau nentuin judul soalnya.-.

Bagi yang udah baca, kamsahamnida :D kalo bisa, review dong! Kalau review-nya banyak, aku bakal update cepat dan semangat ngetik lanjutannya :D

*ps : kalau ada Typo(s) beritahu aku ya ;)*

Kamsahamnida

Reza C Warni


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Really Hurt © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : MinJae, MinHoon, HoonSik/SikHoon**

**Genre : romance(maybe)**

**Rating : PG+13**

**Type : Shounen-ai, BL**

**Warning : GaJe, BoyxBoy, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, dll**

**~oOo~**

'Bagaimana bisa...?' Batin sosok itu.

"Jagiya, wae geurae?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil mengguncangkan tangan Ilhoon-sosok itu-.

"Eh?" Ilhoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyunsik lalu memandang Minhyuk. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Minhyuk.

"Gwaenchana. Kau tidak ke Kantin?" Tanya Ilhoon sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Minhyuk, sebelumnya ia sempat melirik ke arah Hyunsik sekilas. Minhyuk menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar. Wae? Kau ingin ke Kantin, chagi?" Tanya Minhyuk. Ilhoon ikut menggeleng.

Hyunsik menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya, kemesraan Ilhoon-Minhyuk. Ia seharusnya yang berada di posisi Minhyuk, dibelai, dipeluk, dan dicintai oleh Ilhoon. Ya, seharusnya!

"Jagiya, kenalkan, ini Hyunsik teman baru kami" ucap Minhyuk sambil menunjuk Hyunsik.

"Annyeong, Hyunsik-ssi. Jung Ilhoon imnida" Ilhoon mengulurkan tangan kanannya-sambil tersenyum manis. Hyunsik sempat tak bisa bernapas saat melihat senyum Ilhoon.

"A..annyeong, Lim...Hyunsik..im...imnida" ucap Hyunsik terbata sambil berjabat tangan dengan Ilhoon. Cukup lama mereka saling menggenggam tangan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas rasa rindu diantara mereka berdua.

**~oOo~**

Semua siswa telah meninggalkan sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu, kini tinggal Sungjae dan Minhyuk yang masih berdiam diri di Kelas.

"Uhm, Sungjae~ah, apa kau masih marah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Minhyuk.

"Cih!"

"Sungjae~ah, apa kau memiliki waktu luang?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Kita kencan" ajak Minhyuk.

"Cih! Lalu Ilhoon kau mau apa 'kan? Bukannya lebih penting Ilhoon dibanding aku" ucap sungjae sinis.

"Bu..bukan begitu, uhm, mau ya kita kencan hari ini?" Pinta Minhyuk.

"Aish! Baiklah"

"Yeeey!"

**~oOo~**

"Sejak kapan kau ke Seoul?" Tanya Ilhoon.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Hyunsik sambil menatap keluar jendela cafe itu. Cafe yang sering mereka berdua kunjungi saat dulu-saat mereka SMP.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?" Tanya Ilhoon.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Minhyuk? Lagipula aku tak memiliki nomor ponselmu" jawab Hyunsik dingin. Ilhoon terdiam. Jujur, ia sekarang tak ingin membahas soal dirinya dan Minhyuk.

"Ck! Kau bisa menghubungi lewat E-mail! Kau tak lupakan alamat e-mail-ku?" Tanya Ilhoon. Kini giliran Hyunsik yang terdiam.

"Mian, aku lupa" Hyunsik menunduk. Ilhoon menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

Bohong jika Hyunsik melupakan email Ilhoon! Hyunsik sudah menghafal mati bahkan diluar kepala!

Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara.

"Bogosipeo" ucap Ilhoon sambil menggenggam Hyunsik. Hyunsik mendongak, menatap mata Ilhoon.

"Nado" ucap Hyunsik lirih, Ia balas menggenggam tangan Ilhoon. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Ilhoon. Hyunsik mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Hubungan kita" Ilhoon memperjelas.

"Berakhir saja, bukannya kau sudah memiliki Minhyuk? A...aku... Mungkin akan mencari yang lain.." Hyunsik mengatakannya dengan setengah hati. Ia masih menyayangi bahkan mencintai namja di depannya ini. Perasaannya takkan pernah berubah.

"Andwae! A..aku masih mencintaimu.." Gumam Ilhoon yang masih dapat didengar oleh Hyunsik.

"Ilhoon! Kau jangan egois. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Minhyuk!" Seru Hyunsik.

"A..aku..." Ilhoon terdiam. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri, "Hyunnie, kita jangan berakhir seperti ini. Kita kembali seperti dulu, ne? Soal Minhyuk, nanti kita jelaskan semua padanya" lanjut Ilhoon. Hyunsik terdiam, ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya Ilhoon. Hyunsik mengangguk, ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

**~oOo~**

_**Hari keempat**_

Minhyuk melihat dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum puas saat merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah keren.

Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru, jaket berwarna putih tanpa lengan, celana jeans hitam, jam tangan biru. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

_Ting tong~ ting tong~_

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah Minhyuk. Minhyuk segera turun di lantai dasar-kamarnya berada di lantai dua-.

"Minhyuk~ah, ada yang mencarimu" ucap eomma Minhyuk sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Baik. Gomawo eomma. Aku pergi" Minhyuk mencium pipi eomma lalu berjalan ke pintu utama rumahnya.

Minhyuk tersenyum senang saat melihat punggung orang yang menunggunya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hai, su-"

"Kya! Astaga, kau membuatku kaget!" Ucap Sungjae dengan wajah kesal.

"Hehe, mian" Minhyuk menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Kaja, kita pergi" Sungjae menarik tangan Minhyuk. Tadi Minhyuk sempat terpaku melihat gaya Sungjae yang memakai kaos putih bergambar abstrak, jaket berwarna biru jeans yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, celana jeans hitam, pergelangan tangannya dipenuhi beberapa gelang model baru. Keren, batin Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

"Kaja kita masuk ke dalam" ajak Minhyuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat ceria. Mereka sekarang berada di taman bermain. Minhyuk segera memasuki taman bermain itu.

"Kau ingin main apa?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil melihat permainan di sekelilingnya.

"Apa saja" ucap Sungjae malas.

"Kalau begitu kita naik tornado saja" ucap Minhyuk sambil menarik tangan Sungjae.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Minhyuk Menggenggam tangan Sungjae sangat erat.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak orang-orang yang menaiki tornado-termasuk Minyuk dan Sungjae- saat Tornado mulai bergerak ke atas lalu berputar-putar -ke atas, kembali ke bawah- beberapa kali. Saat berada di puncak ketinggian, permainan bernama Tornado itu berhenti dengan posisi terbalik, kaki berada di atas dan kepala di bawah.*bisa nggak dibayangin?.-.*

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Minhyuk berteriak histeris sambil menggenggam tangan Sungjae erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tornado kembali berputar, berhenti dengan posisi semula. Minhyuk bernafas lega, ia pikir permainan telah berakhir, namun tiba-tiba Tornado kembali bergerak.

"Kyaaaaa!"

**~oOo~**

"Aish! Aku tak ingin menaiki permainan itu lagi" ucap Minhyuk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Hahaha... Bukannya kau sendiri yang memilih permainan itu?" Tanya Sungjae dengan gelak tawanya. Minhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya, imut.

"Kali ini, aku yang pilih permainan!" Seru Sungjae.

"Terserah"

"Kaja" Sungjae menarik tangan Minhyuk.

Minhyuk membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui permainan yang dipilih oleh Sungjae.

"Roller coaster?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Yup! Kaja" Sungjae mengangguk dan menarik tangan Minhyuk untuk mengantri. Oh-oh, sepertinya Sungjae tak menyadari air muka Minhyuk yang berubah pucat pasi.

**~oOo~**

"Ini" Sungjae memberikan minuman ke arah Minhyuk yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman bermain itu. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Minhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau tak ingin naik roller coaster?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Bagaimana aku mau bilang, kau terus menarik tanganku untuk menaiki permainan sialan itu" ucap Minhyuk. Ia baru saja selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ck! Kau ini" Sungjae mengacak-acak rambut Minhyuk.

"Sungjae~ah" panggil Minhyuk pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar~"

"Kaja kita cari restoran terdekat" ajak Sungjae.

**~oOo~**

"Ah, aku kenyang" ucap Minhyuk.

"Kaja kita pulang" Sungjae dan Minhyuk segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sungjae menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu menarik tangan Minhyuk keluar dari restoran itu.

"Sungjae~ah" Minhyuk kembali memanggil Sungjae. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ice cream~" ucap Minhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah penjual ice cream.

"Tunggulah disini"

_5 menit kemudian..._

"Igeo" Sungjae menyerahkan ice cream rasa coklat ke arah Minhyuk.

"Gomawo chagi" ucap Minhyuk sambil mengecup pipi Sungjae. Sungjae terdiam, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hey! Ayo kita naik bianglala" Minhyuk menarik tangan Sungjae sambil berjalan ke arah orang yang sedang mengantri untuk bianglala.

**~oOo~**

"Wah, ternyata memang bagus melihat kota Seoul dari dalam bianglala, apalagi sambil memakan ice cream" celetuk Minhyuk.

"Hn"

Mereka terdiam sambil terus mengamati kota Seoul.

"Minhyuk" panggil Sungjae. Minhyuk menatap Sungjae.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Sini" Sungjae menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Minhyuk segera duduk di samping Sungjae.

Minhyuk kembali memandang kota Seoul. Ia kaget ketika Sungjae menangkup ke dua pipinya, dan semakin terkejut ketika Sungjae menjilat ujung bibirnya. Pipi Minhyuk tiba-tiba memanas, oh, Minhyuk yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti memerah.

"Ada bekas ice cream di ujung bibirmu" ucap Sungjae dengan wajah memerah setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"O..oh" ucap Minhyuk gugup. Mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi canggung.

**~oOo~**

"Gomawo" ucap Minhyuk saat mobil Sungjae berhenti di depan rumah Minhyuk.

"Ne, apa besok aku menjemputmu?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Ja-jangan! Na-nanti Ilhoonie curiga" ucap Minhyuk terbata. Sungjae memutar matanya malas, ia tidak suka Minhyuk menyebut nama lhoon.

"Ya sudah, keluarlah" ucap Sungjae ketus. Minhyuk terkejut.

"Ba-baiklah, annyeong" Minhyuk segera keluar dari mobil Sungjae. Ia segera memasuki rumahnya. Sungjae segera mengemudikan mobilnya, meninggalkan kediaman Lee.

**~oOo~**

"Hari minggu kemarin kalian ke mana?" Tanya Eunkwang.

"Aku di rumah saja" jawab Peniel.

"Aku ke toko musik" ucap Changsub.

"Kau Minhyuk?" Tanya Peniel.

"Uhm...a...aku..." Minhyuk melirik Sungjae lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya, "aku di rumah saja" jawabnya.

"Kau Hyunsik?" Tanya Eunkwang.

_Glek!_

Hyunsik menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A...a...aku..." Hyunsik melirik Minhyuk sekilas, "aku juga di rumah" jawab Hyunsik.

"Ck! Kalian nggak asyik nih! Seperti aku dong, aku kemarin jalan-jalan di pantai! Apa kalian tahu? Aku melihat banyak sekali gadis yang menggunakan bikini" ucap Eunkwang semangat.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak ajak kami?" Tanya Peniel.

"Hehehe" Eunkwang hanya cengengesan.

"Aish! Eunkwang nggak asyik nih! Melihat 'pemandangan indah', tidak ajak-ajak dengan kami" ucap Changsub. Minhyuk dan Hyunsik hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas.

**~oOo~**

_Hari keenam_

"Temani aku ke toko buku" ajak Sungjae saat kelas telah sepi.

"Geurae. Kaja" Minhyuk menyandang(?) tasnya. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas.

_Toko Buku_

"Kau sebenarnya ingin mencari buku apa?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil terus mengikuti Sungjae yang sedari tadi terus berputar-putar mencari buku, entahlah, buku apa yang sedang dicari oleh namja itu.

"Hm, sepertinya buku yang aku cari tak ada. Kaja kita pulang!" Sungjae menarik tangan Minhyuk.

"Aish!" Gerutu Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

Setelah keluar dari toko buku tadi, mereka berdua tak langsung pulang. Di sinilah mereka...

"Ahjussi, ramennya dua" ucap Sungjae setengah berteriak karna di kedai tempat mereka makan sekarang sangat ramai.

"Oh ya, kau kenapa dua hari belakangan ini tak bersama Ilhoon?" Tanya Sungjae. Minhyuk terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungjae, ia baru menyadari ternyata dua hari ini Ilhoon tak menghubunginya dan ia juga melupakan Ilhoon-terlalu asyik bersama Sungjae-.

"Me...memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku selalu bersama Ilhoonie?" Tanya Minhyuk. Sungjae tak menjawab.

"2 mangkuk ramen datang~" seru seorang ahjussi yang sedang membawa nampan-berjalan menghampiri MinJae. Di nampan tersebut terdapat 2 mangkuk ramen. Ahjussi itu menaruh semangkuk ramen di depan Minhyuk dan menaruh ramen satunya lagi di depan Sungjae.

"Ini ahjussi" Sungjae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Selamat menikmati" ahjussi itu mengambil uang itu, lalu, berlalu meninggalkan MinJae.

Sungjae segera memakan ramennya, begitupula dengan Minhyuk.

**~oOo~**

_**Hari kesembilan**_

"Pagi~" sapa Minhyuk ceria saat memasuki kelas.

"Kau kenapa? Ceria sekali" celetuk Changsub.

"Hehehe... Ani, hanya ceria saja. Memangnya tak bisa ya?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Bisa saja. Tapi keceriaanmu itu sangat aneh" jawab Changsub.

"Peniel mana?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Dia hari ini tidak masuk" jawab Eunkwang.

"Waeyo?" Minhyuk mengeluarkan buku kesayangannya.

"Kau kan tahu, Peniel itu orang yang sibuk" ucap Eunkwang.

"Aigoo~ kasian sekali Peniel, masih muda sudah harus memegang perusahaan" ucap Minhyuk dengan nada kasian.

"Apa kalian tahu?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan wajah semangat.

"Mwo?" Changsub dan Eunkwang mendekat ke arah meja Minhyuk dengan wajah penasaran. Sungjae dan Hyunsik hanya melihat ke arah Minhyuk dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Ilhoon mengajakku kencan!" Seru Minhyuk semangat. Eunkwang dan Changsub memasang wajah datar.

'Kupikir ada hal penting apa, eh, nyatanya...ckckck! Dasar Minhyuk!' Batin Eunkwang dan Changsub. Mereka berdua kembali ke bangku mereka.

Minhyuk menahan tawa. Sungjae menatap tak suka ke arah Minhyuk, sedangkan Hyunsik membulatkan matanya.

'Bukannya hari ini Ilhoon mengajakku kencan ya? Kenapa Minhyuk?' Batin Hyunsik.

Ia segera mengetik pesan untuk Ilhoon.

_'From : Hyunsik jagiya_

_To : Ilhooniee :*_

_Jagi, hari ini kau kencan dengan siapa? Kenapa Minhyuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini kalian kencan? Bukankah kau juga mengajakku?'_

**~oOo~**

Ilhoon membulatkan matanya saat membaca pesan Hyunsik. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janji kencannya bersama Hyunsik? Dan sekarang ia sudah membuat janji kencan(lagi) bersama Minhyuk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taemin, teman sekelas Ilhoon.

"Ti...tidak..." Jawab Ilhoon terbata.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki masalah, ceritalah" suruh Taemin dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki masalah" Ilhoon tersenyum. Taemin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Eh, aku ingin bercerita. Kemarin, Sulli mendapatiku sedang bersama Jiyoung di cafe depan sekolah. Astaga! Sulli benar-benar meluapkan semua emosinya" ucap Taemin. Ilhoon menatap dengan tatapan 'lanjutkan'

"Kemarin aku benar-benar takut. Aku pikir hubunganku dengan Sulli akan segera berakhir, tapi untung tuhan masih berpihak kepadaku. Jiyoung yang notabene teman dekat Sulli, langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Sulli" cerita Taemin.

"Sebenarnya kau selingkuh tidak sih?" Tanya Ilhoon. Taemin hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigoo~ Lee Taemin! Bersyukur kau tidak ketahuan" ucap Ilhoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Untunglah, Sulli itu percaya sama Jiyoung. Jika tidak, putuslah sudah diriku dengan Sulli..hiks.." Ucap Taemin diakhiri dengan tangisan palsu. Ilhoon hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hey! Kau serius hanya berpacaran dengan Minhyukkie saja? Tidak ada selingkuhan?" Tanya Taemin.

_Glek!_

Ilhoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ten..tu saja.. Ha..hanya Minhyuk.." Jawab Ilhoon terbata.

"Jinjja?" Ilhoon mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi terbata begini?" Taemin menatap curiga ke arah Ilhoon.

"Ti..tidak.. Kenapa-napa" ucap Ilhoon.

_Ringg~_

"Ah, sudah bel. Aku ke kelas Minhyukkie, annyeong Taeminnie" Ilhoon berlari keluar kelas.

"Huumm... Anak itu sedikit mencurigakan" gumam Taemin.

**~oOo~**

"Huufftt~ untung bel berbunyi. Jika tidak, mampuslah aku" gumam Ilhoon. Ia merapikan rambutnya lalu memasuki kelas Minhyuk.

"Annyeong" Ilhoon tersenyum manis seraya berjalan ke bangku Minhyuk.

"Annyeong, jagiya" balas Minhyuk sambil balas tersenyum manis ke arah Ilhoon.

"Jagi, mian. Kurasa hari ini kencan kita tidak jadi, mian" Minhyuk memasang tampang sedih.

"Wae?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil memainkan dasi yang dikenakan Ilhoon.

"Tadi ibuku menelfon, beliau menyuruhku untuk menjemput samcheon di bandara" Ilhoon melirik ke arah Hyunsik yang membulatkan matanya.

"Araseo" ucap Minhyuk cemberut.

"Aish! Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah" ucap Ilhoon lalu mengecup bibir Minhyuk. Hyunsik mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sedangkan Sungjae mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ehem, ehem, berhentilah bermesraan. Mentang-mentang kami masih jomblo, kalian jadi memanas-manasi kami" ucap Eunkwang.

"Hehehe... Mian" Ilhoon dan Minhyuk hanya cengengesan.

**~oOo~**

Hyunsik berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Panas? Tentu saja!

Hyunsik bahkan mengelap keirngatnya beberapa kali. Rumahnya dan sekolah memang tidak jauh. Tapi entah Hyunsik hari ini lelah sekali sehingga jalan saja sangat lambat.

_Pip~ pip~_

Hyunsik minggir ke pinggir jalan, memberi akses jalan untuk mobil yang terus klakson itu.

_Pip~ pip~_

Dengan kesal, Hyunsik membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati Ilhoon tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Ilhoon sedang berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya.

"Aish! Kau mengesalkan!" Gerutu Hyunsik.

"Hehehe... Kaja" Ilhoon membukakan pintu untuk Hyunsik. Hyunsik berjalan ke arah Ilhoon.

_Pletak_

"Kya!" Teriak Ilhoon kesal. Hyunsik tak menghiraukannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Ilhoon. Ilhoon menutup pintu mobil itu, lalu berjalan ke pintu sebelah. Masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama mengemudi, mulut Ilhoon komat-kamit nggak jelas.

"Ck! Kalau kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku, turunkan aku di sini!" Ujar Hyunsik kesal. Ilhoon menoleh sebentar ke arah Hyunsik lalu kembali fokus mengemudi.

"Jung Il Hoon!" Teriak Hyunsik.

"Diamlah!" Balas Ilhoon. Hyunsik mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Hyunsik menghela napas lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil. Tak lama, Hyunsik mulai terlelap.

Ilhoon tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa 'kekasih'nya itu tela terlelap.

**~oOo~**

Sepasang namja itu tengah duduk di kursi taman yang langsung berhadapan dengan danau. Namja yang berwajah imut sedang melempar batu kerikil ke arah danau itu. Sedangkan namja yang satunya sedang menatap danau itu dengan serius. Mereka sudah duduk di sini sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicara. Minhyuk yang biasanya memiliki banyak topik dibicarakan, tapi kali ini diam.

'Aish! Kenapa kikuk seperti ini..' Batin Minhyuk. Ia menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak terasa ya tinggal 1 minggu lagi" ucap Minhyuk sambil melempar batu kerikil ke danau. Sungjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"1 minggu?" Tanya Sungjae.

"Ck! Jangan bilang kau melupakan kesepakatan kita. Oh, jika kau melupakannya, aku akan merasa sangat senang" ucap Minhyuk, kembali melempar batu kerikil. Sungjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini ingatan otaknya berkurang?

Sungjae berusaha mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan. Minhyuk melirik Sungjae sebentar.

Oh, rupanya namja yang berada di sampingnya ini benar-benar melupakan kesepakatan mereka.

"Aish! Baiklah, bukankah kita pacaran hanya 16 hari? Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan. Berarti kita pacaran tinggal 1 minggu lagi" ucap Minhyuk. Sungjae membulatkan matanya, astaga! Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Apakah ia terlalu asyik bersama Minhyuk hingga ia lupa dengan kesepakatan itu?

Astaga!

Yook Sungjae!

**TBC**

Annyeong :)

Mian lanjutannya lama u,u

Author lagi males ngetik gegara beberapa flame di ff author yg lain. Maklumlah author masih terlalu muda untuk menerima flame or bash. Jika sudah di bash sekali, maka author akan down berkelangsungan...huuffttt~

Moga part ini nggak ngecewain :) mian, ini **kependekan** dan **alurnya kecepatan** :'(

***Sorry for Typo(s)***

Balas review :

**aoora** : chap dua telah update :) gomawo udah komen :D

**ryeonggie** : emang Sungjae kayak gmana?

Ne, masama, mian ya updatenya lama :'( gomawo udah Review :D

**NanaFujoshi** : Lanjutannya ppali ne? Fighting! Chap 2 udah update :) gomawo udah Review :)

**ukekyushipper** : haahaha.. Ceritanya lucu? Jinjja? Iya ada HoonSik :D gomawo udah Review :)

**Lee Seungtae** : Ilhoon ma Hyunsik da hubungan sodara #plaak

Ne, ini epep MinJae :) author juga suka bnget :D gomawo udah Review :)

**BunnyPoro** : Iya, ini Crack couple :) bias aku Minhyuk, Ilhoon, Sungjae, n Hyunsik(plaak maruk amat thor). Aku juga suka SikHoon. Iya, spertinya Hyunsik ma Ilhoon ada 'sesuatu' xD

Gomawo udah RnR :D

**FunnyVani** : Chap 2 udah update :) gomawo udah review :)

**ChicinClv** : Oke, gomawo udah review :D

Gomapseumnida bagi yang udah review :D

Saranghae all xD


	3. Chapter 3

"1 minggu..." Gumam Sungjae.

clup!

Minhyuk kembali melempar kerikil ke danau.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Gumam Sungjae(lagi).

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Ti...tidak.." Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tinggal 1 minggu ya, kenapa cepat sekali? Perasaan baru kemarin aku dan Minhyuk jadian. Kena-Astaga! Ada apa denganmu Yook Sungjae? Bukankah kau menginginkan untuk cepat berakhir dengan Minhyuk? Tapi, kenapa sekarang...' batin Sungjae.

"Kaja kita pulang, sudah jam setengah 4 sore.." Ajak Minhyuk.

.

.

Love Really Hurt © Reza C Warni

Pair : MinJae, HoonSik, MinHoon

Genre : Hurt/comfort(maybe), romance(maybe)

Type : Shounen-ai, BL

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Ide pasaran, dll

Happy reading~

Namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya menusuk ke matanya. Kesadarannya telah pulih, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Dimana aku?, pikir namja manis itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, jagi?" Namja manis itu kaget. Ia segera menoleh ke samping kirinya. Seorang namja sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"I..Ilhoon...?"

"Hn" namja manis itu melihat ke sekililingnya. Ini di mobil, pikirnya.

Ilhoon keluar dari mobil. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Hyunsik-namja manis-. Hyunsik menatap Ilhoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kita di mana?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Di mana saja boleh" jawab Ilhoon.

"Aw!" Ilhoon memegang lengannya yang telah dicubit oleh Hyunsik.

"Aku serius" ucap Hyunsik kesal.

"Sakit, jagi" rengek Ilhoon. Hyunsik memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendorong tubuh Ilhoon-yang menghalangi jalannya- lalu keluar dari mobil. Hyunsik memandang sekeliling.

"Ini di mana?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Hyunsik.

"Tempat rahasiaku" ucap Ilhoon, "kaja" ia menarik tangan Hyunsik lalu berjalan ke arah pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Wow" gumam Hyunsik sambil memandang kota Seoul yang terlihat jelas dari tempat ini. Ya, Hyunsik dan Ilhoon sekarang berada di bukit.

"Indah, bukan?" Tanya Ilhoon. Mereka segera duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ini indah sekali!" Ucap Hyunsik antusias. Senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ilhoon tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau tahu dari mana tempat seindah ini?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Uhm... Dari Minhyuk" jawab Ilhoon sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Hyunsik. Ia hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat air muka Hyunsik berubah murung, namun ia menahan tawanya.

"Di sini tempat pertama kali aku dan Minhyuk kencan" Ilhoon kembali memanas-manasi Hyunsik. Hyunsik terlihat menghela napas, seperti menahan emosi atau cemburu mungkin?

"di sini tempat aku dan Minhyuk pertama kali ciuman" ucap Ilhoon.

Oh, Jung Ilhoon! Hentikan bualanmu! Apa kau ingin 'bom' kemarahan Hyunsik 'meledak', eoh?

Hyunsik menoleh ke arah Ilhoon, menatap tajam 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Shut up, boy!" Ketus Hyunsik, ia berdiri dari duduknya, "jika kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk mengenang kencanmu bersama Minhyuk, lebih baik aku pulang!" Hyunsik segera berjalan meninggalkan Ilhoon.

Ilhoon terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyunsik, ia segera berdiri lalu mengejar Hyunsik.

Grep!

Hyunsik merasakan sepasang tangan sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tentu saja ia tahu tangan ini milik siapa.

"Kenapa mengejarku? Bukannya kau masih mengenang kencanmu bersama Minhyuk? Ah! Mengapa tadi kau tak ajak Minhyuk saja ke sini? Kenapa kau me-" Ilhoon membalik tubuh Hyunsik dan...

Chu~

Bibir Ilhoon mendarat tepat di permukaan bibir Hyunsik. Hyunsik membulatkan matanya.

"Huumm... Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku menciummu? Jika dengan menciummu kau bisa berhenti mengomel" ucap Ilhoon. Wajah Hyunsik memerah mendengar ucapan Ilhoon. Mereka terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba...

Pletak

Satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Ilhoon.

"Kya! Kau hobi sekali menyiksaku" gerutu Ilhoon.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan menyebalkan!" Ucap Hyunsik lalu berjalan ke arah pohon tadi.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Ilhoon sambil mengikuti langkah Hyunsik.

"Menyukai? Menyukai apa?" Tanya Hyunsik sambil duduk di bawah pohon tadi. Ilhoon duduk di samping Hyunsik kemudian merangkul pundak 'kekasih'nya itu. Hyunsik segera menepis lengan Ilhoon.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ucap Hyunsik ketus.

"O-oh! Sepertinya Hyunnie cemburu, ne? Kekeke~" Ilhoon mencubit kedua pipi Hyunsik sekilas. Hyunsik tak menjawab, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chu~

Ilhoon kembali mengecup bibir Hyunsik, singkat memang. Namun, dapat membuat pipi Hyunsik merona...hihihi

"Yang kukatakan tadi tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Oh, dan tentu saja rencanaku berhasil...hahahaha" Ilhoon tertawa. Hyunsik menoleh, menatap tajam Ilhoon.

"Ya! Aw! Sakit! Aw! Ya!...he..hentikan...aw!" Ilhoon berusaha menghentikan Hyunsik yang terus menghujaninya dengan cubitan. Hyunsik tak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Ilhoon, ia terus mencubitinya hingga...

Bruk!

Entah bagaimana, sekarang Hyunsik sedang menindih Ilhoon. Mereka saling memandang, dan entah siapa pula yang menghapus jarak di antara mereka, kini bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Ouh! Betapa so sweetnya mereka ini! Berciuman dengan background matahari terbenam. Ah~ author juga pengen _ *cipok namjachingu author*plaak

~oOo~

Hari kesepuluh

"Minhyukkie, pulang sekolah kami akan ke cafe biasa. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Peniel.

Minhyuk nampak berpikir sejenak, baru ia ingin menjawab, sebuah suara telah membuat Minhyuk menelan jawabannya.

"Mian, pulang sekolah nanti Minhyuk akan menemaniku ke toko buku" begitulah kira-kira bunyi suara itu. Yaa, Minhyuk tahu itu suara siapa, Yook Sungjae.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah. Huumm~ rupanya kalian berteman dekat.." Ucap Peniel.

"Uhm?" Minhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kami kan teman sekelas. Jadi, harus saling mengakrabkan diri" sahut Sungjae. Peniel hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Minhyuk menghela napas lega.

~oOo~

"Chingudeul, aku lapar~" ucap Minhyuk dengan tampang memelas.

"Lalu?" Tanya Eunkwang. Minhyuk menatap Eunkwang kesal.

"Kita ke kantin!" Ketus Minhyuk.

"Hahaha... Kaja" ucap Peniel sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minhyuk.

"Hyunsik~ah, Sungjae~ah, kalian tidak mau ikut?" Ajak Minhyuk. Hyunsik dan Sungjae segera berdiri lalu mereka berjalan ke kantin.

At Kantin

"Huumm~, ini enak sekali, beda dari biasanya" ucap Peniel sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jinjja? Coba aku rasa" ucap Minhyuk. Peniel menyendokkan makanannya lalu mengarahkan sendoknya di depan Minhyuk. Minhyuk segera membuka mulut, menerima suapan dari Peniel.

"Huuumm~ ne, ini enak" ucap Minhyuk setelah mengunyah makanannya, "lagi" ucap Minhyuk. Peniel tersenyum lalu kembali menyendokkan makanan, namun saat ia akan menyuapi Minhyuk, Sungjae merebut sendok itu lalu mengarahkannya di depan Minhyuk. Minhyuk terdiam-mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tersenyum lalu menerima suapin dari Sungjae. Peniel, Eunkwang, Changsub, dan Hyunsik terkejut melihat Sungjae yang-secara kasar- mengambil sendok dari tangan Peniel.

"Peniel~ah, kau pesan makanan lagi saja, ini untuk Minhyuk" ucap Sungjae sambil menyuapi Minhyuk.

"Eoh? Ti..tidak, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Peniel sambil meminum jus alpukat pesanannya. Changsub, Eunkwang dan Hyunsik kembali makan.

"Eh, Ilhoon kemana? Biasanya dia sudah lama berada di sini?" Tanya Eunkwang, ia kemudian meraih jus mangganya.

"Uhm? Tadi dia sms, katanya dia ada urusan dengan ketua osis" jawab Minhyuk. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makanan-Peniel-nya.

"Apakah kau sering menyuapi Minhyuk?" Tanya Sungjae sambil melirik Peniel.

"Hahaha... Jika sifat manjanya Minhyuk kambuh" jawab Peniel. Sungjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba merebut sendok dariku. Kau cemburu ya?" Tebak Peniel.

Deg!

O-oh! Sepertinya tebakan Peniel tepat sasaran! Lihatlah gelagat Yook Sungjae yang salting mendengar ucapan Peniel.

Changsub, Eunkwang, Minhyuk, dan Hyunsik langsung memandang Sungjae.

"Ce..cemburu?" Tanyanya. Minhyuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya. Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Minhyuk. Sungjae terdiam. Peniel yang memang duduk di samping Sungjae langsung merangkul Sungjae.

"Kuperingatkan, kau jangan menyukai Minhyuk! Karena bagaimanapun juga Minhyuk telah menjadi milik Ilhoon" ucap Peniel.

'Begitukah?' Batin Sungjae. Seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya, 'aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa sebenarnya pemilik Lee Minhyuk, tapi tidak sekarang' lanjut batin Sungjae.

~oOo~

"Kau serius mengajakku ke toko buku?" Tanya Minhyuk. Sungjae nampak berpikir.

"Tidak" jawab Sungjae.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Ilhoon menungguku di gerbang. Aku pulang, annyeong" Minhyuk baru mau melangkah, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sungjae. Minhyuk menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Kita... Uhm..." Sungjae menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah, "kencan" lanjutnya. Minhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menambah kesan imut padanya yang sudah memangnya imut *plaak

"Kapan?" Tanya Minhyuk antusias.

"Tahun depan" jawab Sungjae ketus. Minhyuk manyun.

"Tahun depankan kita tidak bersama lagi" jawab Minhyuk lesu. Sungjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungjae bingung. Minhyuk menghela napasnya.

"Kau memang pelupa-" Sungjae ingin marah saat mendengar Minhyuk mengatakan itu, namun diurungkannya saat mendengar ucapan Minhyuk, "ingat! Kita hanya 16 hari, hari ini hari kesepuluh"

"Kaja," Sungjae langsung menarik tangan Minhyuk, meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

~oOo~

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Hyunsik. Ilhoon hanya tersenyum, ia masih fokus dengan jalanan. Hyunsik memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tak butuh senyumanmu tuan Jung" jawab Hyunsik malas. Benarkah Lim Hyun Sik? Tapi kenapa tiap malam kau selalu membayangkan senyum seorang Jung Il Hoon, eoh?

"Jinjja?" Tanya Ilhoon sambil fokus dengan jalanan.

"Hn. Jawab aku, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hyunsik kesal.

"Aku lapar~, temani aku makan" ucap Ilhoon seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran mewah.

"Kenapa tidak makan di rumah saja?" Tanya Hyunsik.

"Sirheo! Kita makan di sini saja, sekalian kencan" Ilhoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hyunsik lalu keluar dari mobil. Membukakan pintu mobil di bagian Hyunsik.

"Silahkan keluar, jagi" ucap Ilhoon sambil membungkuk hormat. Hyunsik mendelik. Wajahnya memerah, ia segera keluar dari mobil.

Hyunsik bernapas lega saat menyadari bahwa tak ada orang yang melihat Ilhoon berusan.

"Kaja" Ilhoon menggenggam tangan kanan Hyunsik, menariknya memasuki restaurant.

.

.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Ilhoon yang memperhatikan Hyunsik yang sedang melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ada di buku menu itu.

"Uhm, aku pesan Spaghetti dan orange juice" ucap Hyunsik. Pelayan yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri di samping mereka segera mencatat pesanan Hyunsik.

"Aku pesan salad dan juice avocado" ucap Ilhoon. Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Ilhoon lalu berkata, "pesanan tuan akan segera datang, permisi" pelayan itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Ilhoon dan Hyunsik.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Ilhoon sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sementara Hyunsik sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya. Keadaan hening menemani mereka hingga seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, pesanan tuan telah datang" ucap pelayan itu seraya menaruh pesanan Ilhoon dan Hyunsik di atas meja. Setelah itu pelayan itu mengatakan "selamat menikmati, permisi" membungkuk sejenak lalu meninggalkan meja nomor 7 itu.

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka bersamaan. Keadaan kembali hening, hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring. Ilhoon yang memang terbiasa dengan keadaan hening saat makan menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar sementara Hyunsik bergelayut dengan pikirannya. Ia tak suka keadaan hening, tapi ia juga tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dengan topik apa.

.

.

Setelah makan Hyunsik dan Ilhoon segera membayar makanan mereka di kasir lalu keluar dari restaurant itu. Mereka memasuki mobil Ilhoon.

Selama di perjalanan keadaan di sekitar mereka kembali hening, hanya suara mesin mobil dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Keadaan itu berlangsung tak cukup lama karena ponsel Hyunsik berdering. Hyunsik segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeobeoseyo" sapa Hyunsik. Ilhoon melirik Hyunsik sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan jalanan.

"..."

"Di mana?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya"

"..."

"Bye~"

Tuut~ tuut~

Sambung terputus.

"Siapa?" Suara Ilhoon terdengar.

"Eomma-ku" ucap Hyunsik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ilhoon.

"Beliau menyuruhku menjemput Hyunra di taman" ucap Hyunsik. Hyunra adalah adik perempuan Hyunsik, umurnya 14 tahun.

"Di mana?" Tanya Ilhoon.

"Di taman xxx" ucap Hyunsik.

"Baiklah"

~oOo~

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanya Minhyuk sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi panjang bercat putih itu. Sungjae duduk di samping Minhyuk. Mereka sekarang berada di taman. Di situ dipenuhi oleh anak-anak SMP yang entah sedang apa mereka di sini, yang jelas mereka sedang bersama guru pembimbing.

"Ada yang kukatakan" ucap Sungjae.

"Apa?" Tanya Minhyuk penasaran.

Sungjae tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, dada berdetak secara tak beraturan. Iris matanya bergerak gelisah.

'A...aku harus memantapkan hatiku dan menjujurkan perasaan yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Ta...tapi... A...aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu kebenaran hatiku' batin Sungjae.

Ia melirik ke arah Minhyuk sekilas sementara Minhyuk terus menatap Sungjae.

"Katakanlah" suruh Minhyuk. Sungjae menghela napas. Sungjae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Minhyuk. Ia menatap mata Minhyuk, Minhyuk membalas tatapan Sungjae. Mereka saling bertatap cukup lama, tenggalam dalam iris mata lawan tatapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Minhyuk, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari iris kelam Sungjae.

'Aaarrrggghhttt~!' Batin Sungjae.

Sungjae menarik kepala Minhyuk agar mendekat ke arahnya dan dengan secepat kilat bibir Minhyuk dan Sungjae bersatu. Minhyuk membulatkan matanya, ia masih shock dengan perlakuan Sungjae yang tiba-tiba. Sementara Sungjae menutup kedua matanya, melumat bibir Minhyuk, merasapi bibir manis-menurut Sungjae- itu. Minhyuk mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sungjae. Mereka saling melumat. Bersyukurlah, murid-murid SMP tadi telah pergi ke bagian taman yang lain, taman ini begitu luas.

~oOo~

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mencari Hyunra" ucap Hyunsik lalu keluar dari mobil Ilhoon. Ia berlari memasuki taman itu, mencari-cari sosok adik perempuannya. Ia berlari ke bagian barat taman, namun ia tak melihat sosok adiknya. Ia kembali berlari ke bagian timur taman, namun hasilnya sama, ia tak menemukan adiknya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Hyunsik mematung di tempatnya. Matanya menajam sosok sepasangan kekasih yang tengah bercumbu itu. Matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa sepasangan manusia itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Minhyuk dan Sungjae.

"Ya! Lim Hyun Sik! Aish! Haah...haah...haah... Kau...ternyata cepat juga berlari. Aku sampai tak bisa...haah...mengejarmu..." Ilhoon mengatur napasnya. Ilhoon mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hyunsik yang berada di depannya masih mematung, 'ada apa dengannya?' Batin Ilhoon. Ilhoon segera mengikuti arah pandang Hyunsik. Matanya membulat, astaga! Apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah kenyataan? Minhyuk menghianatinya, oh tidak mungkin!

Dengan penuh amarah lelaki bermarga Jung itu berjalan ke arah Minhyuk dan Sungjae. Ia berdi tepat di depan bangku yang di duduki Minhyuk dan Sungjae.

"Ehem! .Hyuk" ucap Ilhoon penuh penekanan. Minhyuk segera mendorong tubuh Sungjae lalu menoleh. Matanya membulat kala menemukan sosok namjachingu-nya yang menatap penuh amarah ke arahnya. Sungjae ikut memandang Ilhoon, ia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun-datar.

"Hoo...Hoonie..." Ucap Minhyuk. Ilhoon menyeringai.

"Jadi begini kelakuanmu saat aku tak bersamamu?" Tanya Ilhoon sinis dengan smirk-nya.

"Hoonie~ah, I...ini..." Minhyuk kelabakan, otaknya berfikir keras, mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Cih! Aku tak menyangka kau akan menghianatiku" ucap Ilhoon, "sudah berapa lama kau dengannya?" Tanyanya. Minhyuk menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ilhoon menarik napas kesal.

"Aku tanya! Sudah berapa lama kau dengannya?" Bentak Ilhoon. Minhyuk terkejut, semarah-marahnya seorang Jung Il Hoon, ia takkan pernah membentak.

"Jangan membentaknya!" Balas Sungjae. Ilhoon menatap remeh ke arah Sungjae.

"Cih! Kalian berdua benar-benar! Argh!" Ilhoon menendang angin lalu pergi dari hadapan Minhyuk dan Sungjae. Sepeninggal Ilhoon, Minhyuk mulai menangis. Minhyuk menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar. Ia tak menyangka akan kedapatan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, uljima" Sungjae memeluk bahu Minhyuk. Berusaha menenangkan 'kekasih'nya itu.

Hyunsik melihat semua kejadian itu, ia tak bergeming dari tempat. Ia lebih baik melihat kejadian itu daripada turut campur dalam masalah ini. Jujur saja ia sendiri cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Minhyuk ternyata menduakan Ilhoon. Ia pikir hanya Ilhoon yang berpaling, ternyata Minhyuk juga. Aaah~ sekarang ia sangat bingung!

"Lebih baik aku mencari Hyunra saja" gumam Hyunsik.

.

.

"Shit!" Ilhoon memukul stir mobil-nya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan seorang Lee Minhyuk akan menghianatinya. Ia bersandar pada sandaran mobil, mengusap wajah dengan gusar menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aarrggh!" Teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut Ilhoon. Kenapa setengah hati-nya merasa sakit? Ah, dilain sisi hatinya Ilhoon mencintai Minhyuk dan di sisi lain hatinya Ilhoon juga mencintai Hyunsik. Hati yang mencintai Minhyuk sekarang sakit, hancur berkeping-keping, aaarrggh!

Ilhoon berharap Hyunsik takkan menduakannya! Orang akan berpikir bahwa Ilhoon adalah lelaki yang lemah atau Ilhoon seperti uke, tapi apa kalian lupa bahwa seorang seme juga memiliki hati dan hatinya itu bisa saja seperti hati Ilhoon-terbagi antara Hyunsik dan Minhyuk-. Adakalanya sisi lemah seorang seme akan terlihat disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakan itu Jung Ilhoon? Cih! Lambat laun Minhyuk juga akan merasakannya dan itu juga karena dirimu Jung Il Hoon! Apa kau lupa, eoh? Sekarang kau juga sedang menduakan Minhyuk.

~oOo~

Isakan tangis terus keluar dari namja itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya terkejut dan merasa menyesal itu terjadi 3 jam yang lalu. Dan namja manis itu telah menangis selama 3 jam. orang tua-nya bahkan kekasihnya-Sungjae- telah membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis.

Pikiran namja itu kini kacau. Perasaannyapun serupa dengan pikiran. Ia merasa sedih, menyesal, terkejut, dan bingung. Bingung untuk memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungjae atau Ilhoon..

"Hiks...hiks..." Isakan memilukan itu mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya turut merasakan perasaan namja itu.

Jung Ilhoon dan Yook Sungjae- ia harus memilih diantara kedua namja itu. Dan itu merupakan pilihan yang berat, ia mencintai Jung Ilhoon dan ia juga mencintai Yook Sungjae.

~oOo~

Minhyuk berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk. Keadaannya sekarang sangat kacau, matanya sembab karena menangis, matanya yang semula sipit menjadi tambah sipit.

"Yo! Morning, bro" Peniel merangkul pundak Minhyuk dari belakang.

"Pagi~" dua orang namja menghampiri Minhyuk dan Peniel. Changsub mengerutkan keningnya melihat Minhyuk yang tertunduk. Sementara Eunkwang bercanda bersama Peniel.

"Minhyukkie, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Changsub. Peniel dan Eunkwang segera menoleh ke arah Minhyuk. Minhyuk tak menjawab, ia tetap berjalan ke arah kelasnya disusul oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Eunkwang.

"Molla" jawab Changsub.

~oOo~

Murid-murid di kelas itu menatap ke arah Minhyuk yang berjalan ke bangkunya. Murid-murid merasa ada yang terjadi pada Minhyuk, tidak biasanya anak seceria Minhyuk murung seperti itu. Hyunsik yang bersikap seolah-olah tak mengetahui yang terjadi pada Minhyuk segera bertanya.

"Minhyuk~ah, gwaenchana? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Tanya Hyunsik. Minhyuk menggeleng lemah dengan gumaman "nan gwaenchana". Sungjae menoleh ke arah Minhyuk-yang duduk di belakang Sungjae-, menatapnya lekat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minhyuk menghela nafas, menyenderkan kepalanya di meja. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Memilih adalah hal yang paling sulit ia lakukan. Apalagi memilih antara Sungjae dan Ilhoon, itu sangat sulit.

'Seharusnya aku tak memulai semua ini, seharusnya aku tak menghianati Ilhoon, ah, aku memang bodoh' batin Minhyuk.

~oOo~

"Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Changsub sambil meraih tangan Minhyuk.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut" jawab Minhyuk. Matanya terfokus pada lembaran putih bukunya, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changsub, "kalian pergilah" suruh Minhyuk.

Peniel, Changsub, dan Eunkwang saling pandang. 'Ada apa dengannya?' Itulah arti dari pandangan mereka.

Mereka yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hey! Mereka berteman sejak SD. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka mengenal sosok seorang Lee Minhyuk. Segala bentuk perasaan Mnhyuk, mereka akan tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Begitupula kali ini, mereka tahu Minhyuk sekarang sedang sedih dan menyembunyikan sesuatu hal.

"Kau benaran tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Peniel sambil memandang Minhyuk.

"Tidak" jawab Minhyuk.

"Baiklah, kami ke kantin. Annyeong" mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan khawatir.

Hyunsik memandang Minhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hyunsik sedikit merasa bersalah pada Minhyuk, namun ia tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Ia hanya melihat kejadian ini dari layar belakang tanpa turut ikut dalam kejadian ini.

Drrttt~ Drrttt~

Ponsel Hyunsik bergetar, hal itu membuat Hyunsik segera meraih ponselnya.

'Temani aku di atap sekarang'

Itu adalah pesan dari Ilhoon. Hyunsik segera berdiri lalu keluar kelas.

"Minhyuk~ah" panggil Sungjae. Minhyuk yang sedang menunduk segera mendongak.

"Wae?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan suara yang lemah.

"Apa kau, eumh, baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungjae seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Uhm" gumam Minhyuk. Sungjae mengerutkan keningnya.

'Tidak biasanya Minhyuk seperti ini? Apa yang-Ah, apa mungkin karena masalah kemarin? Ah, apa aku dan Minhyuk akan berakhir? Ah, andwae! Kita 'kan masih 11 hari! Masih tersisa 5 hari' batin Sungjae.

~oOo~

Murid-murid berkeluaran dari kelas, bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Namja itu tetap berada di dalam kelasnya, tak berniat memasukkan buku dan penanya ke dalam tas. Ketiga-Peniel, Changsub, dan Eunkwang- sahabatnya saling berpandangan.

"Minhyukkie, kau belum mau pulang?" Tanya Peniel yang sudah selesai memasukan buku beserta penanya ke dalam tas-bahkan ia telah menyandang tasnya.

"Kalian duluan saja" ucap Minhyuk.

"Minhyukkie, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritalah pada kami" ucap Peniel dengan mimik khawatir. Changsub dan Eunkwang hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Peniel.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap Minhyuk seraya memaksakan senyumnya. Peniel mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Minhyuk.

"Lee Minhyuk! Kami bersahabat dengan sejak kecil, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Jujurlah, siapa tahu kami dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu" ucap Peniel sedikit kesal. Minhyuk menarik napas, ia mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Peniel, Changsub, dan Eunkwang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"MWO?! Ka...kau.. Dan Sungjae? Astaga! Lee Minhyuk" reaksi Peniel setelah mendengar cerita Minhyuk. Minhyuk hanya tertunduk, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Minhyuk~ah, kau bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Changsub yang shock. Minhyuk semakin tertunduk.

"Minhyuk~ah, bagaimana bisa kau menghianati Ilhoon? Astaga" Eunkwang memegang kepalanya.

"Hiks..." Pasukan air mata merembes keluar dari mata Minhyuk. Peniel yang memang tak suka melihat orang nangis, segera memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Uhm, jangan menangis. Aku ingin tanya, apa kau masih mencintai Ilhoon?" Tanya Peniel. Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Dan apakah kau mencintai Sungjae?" Minhyuk tak menjawab. Ia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Peniel.

'Apakah aku mencintai Sungjae?' Batin Minhyuk.

TBC

Mian lanjutannya lama dan kependekan, author lupa password ffn.-. Dan maaf pula klu cerita'y makin gaje u,u

Balas review :

**ryeonggie** : cengengesan? Idiot? Lol

Gomawo udah review, chap 3 udah update, mian lama :)

**Kim Mika** : iya mrk masama selingkuh hihihi

Ah, nggak ada apa" kok ma thu angka.. Yaa 16 'kan tanggal lahir author trus 1+6=7 angka kesukaan author... Wkwkwkwk

Mian ya udah buat chingu kepo ma thu angka...

Gomawo udah komen :D

**nichochokenji** : makasih udah komen :D

** .onewhae** : mian, author nggak bisa buat panjang, kalau panjang entar post kelamaan...:(

Iya thu si Sungjae mau tapi malu...wkwkwk

**Riyoung Kim** : oke, chap 3 update :) gomawo udah komen :D

Guest : hahahaha, ne, selingkuh smua xD gomawo udah komen :D

**Nononono** : oke, gomawo udah komen :)

**KyuMinHyuk1019** : annyeong sunbae :)

Sunbae author ff Ego 'kan? Kya! *teriak gaje* aku suka ff sunbae yang itu :D aku pertama kali suka MinJae gegara baca ff'y sunbae :D please lanjutin itu ff sunbae *puppyeyes* makasih sunbae udah mau baca ff abal-abal ini *bow* gamsahamnida :D

**MinJae** : gomawo udah komen :D chap tiga udah update :D

**Devilblood **: oke, lanjutan'y udah update :) gomawo udah komen :D

**BunnyPoro **: Kagak tahu thu, mrk lebih seneng umpet-umpetan kali xD gomawo chingu :D


End file.
